


Yesterday

by kitty90s



Category: Call the Midwife, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Other, Past Relationship(s), Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty90s/pseuds/kitty90s
Summary: Paul arrives at Nonnatus House to discover the truth about his mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I had to write this crossover as in the show they hadn't mentioned the beatles and also because Paul's mom was a midwife.

Sitting in front of the steering wheel, Paul watched the old building in silence. He gathered the courage to enter because by doing it his whole life would change. During the half of his life, he had tried to bury what his cousin Angus had told him once. They were thirteen years old and they were arguing over who would ask a girl to go out for an ice-cream. But his cousin had gone further.

“I wish aunt Mary would have never adopted you. Everything would be better without you” were the words that had broken his heart.

During the following months, Paul had tried to talk to his parents but he was afraid of his father's reaction and he didn’t want to worry his mother who wasn’t feeling feel ok. And then the worst happened, Mary passed away. Full of sadness, Paul decided to bury his doubts. The loss of his mother made the idea of having lost another too much pain to bear.  
These doubts came back to his life one day when he visited his father. Paul was helping him with the move when he found a photograph of her mother next to a group of nuns.

“what is this photo of mum?” he asked

“Oh … after we got married, your mother worked as a nurse in London because of the war. It was just a few months; she came back due to sick leave… I mean she came back because you were going to be born” his father answered

“You never told us about that”, said Paul but his father didn’t answer and continued ordering

Paul continued helping with the move and didn’t mention the subject again but that photograph sowed doubts about his origin again. Maybe Angus had told him the true.  
He returned to touring with The Beatles. He was so busy that he didn’t allow himself to think about it but at night in silence and alone with himself he would do it again. One night he couldn't stand it anymore and called his father.

“Paul what happened? It’s 3 AM “his father asked still asleep

“Dad I need to know” he exclaimed

“What happens?”

“Is it true? ... Is it true that mom was not my mom?” he said with a broken voice

“where did you get that? “His father asked nervously

“I need to know the truth”

“son, this is not a conversation to have on the phone”

And with those words Paul understood that his greatest fear was true, he stayed in silence by the phone while tears fell down his cheeks.

“Paul ... are you there?”

“yes” he mumbled

“Whenever you have free on the tour we will talk ... if you want I can travel or ...”

“No, I will travel. Maybe next week” he interrupted

Paul continued with the tour, playing in the different shows, traveling from city to city but he could only think in his father. Brian was reluctant to give him two days off to travel to Liverpool as their schedule was very tight between interviews and the next trip to Paris. Moreover, Paul didn’t want to tell him why he needed to travel. He didn’t feel sure about telling him or his friends what was happening in his life. He had not even told Lennon who was his best friend.  
Finally, Paul visited his father and had the long-awaited talk. However, his father couldn’t tell him everything about his past as his mother had been very reticent about his adoption. Mary had told him not to make any question and love him as if he were his own blood. So, Jim could only give him a name and an address in London.  
…………………………………………  
Paul got out of the car in his costume that consisted of a black overcoat, a hat and a fake moustache so that people wouldn't recognize him and for now it was working. Women passed by with bags of groceries, a man smoked on the corner and a group of children played football. Suddenly the ball hit the back door of the car causing Paul to panic.

“I’m sorry Sir” said a Ginger boy taking the ball and running away from there.  
Paul tightened the lapels of his coat to cover his face a little and climbed the steps of the old building. At that moment a midwife suddenly opened the door. Paul wanted to speak to her but the woman didn’t notice his presence as she was leaving in such a hurry. She got into his car and disappeared at full throttle.

“Excuse me sir ... can I help you?” asked another midwife

“yes, I’m looking for Sister Julienne” answered Paul taking off his hat

“Oh yes, wait here please. What is your name?”, the girl asked

“tell her I’m Mary McCartney's son”

Paul was observing the place while he was waiting in the hall. There was a living room with a fireplace that kept the place warm and in one corner there was a television which seemed strange to him. who could have imagined that nuns would watch television? He kept looking around the place until he saw a corridor and a blackboard caught his attention. He got closer to take a better look. It was a blackboard with women's names, two or three per row, and some were crossed out.

“What are you doing here?” a voice asked and Paul turned around

“I’m waiting for Sister Julienne” he answered nervously

"Wait for her in the living room. You be here," the girl answered. Paul was dazzled by her beauty more than a midwife she looked like a model. She accompanied him to the living room and she stopped to observe him carefully

“You seems familiar to me” she said

“How strange! this is the first time I visit this place” he answered turning his face

Luckily for him the other girl returned with Sister Julianne and when he saw his legs began to shake. she looked at him and said: “James come with me to my office “  
As soon as Paul entered, he sat down and took out of his pocket the photo of his mother in the Nonnatus House and put it on the table. The sister took it and smiled as she remembered the moment when the photo had been taken.

“I think you know why I'm here” he said

“And Mary? “She asked although she knew the answer.

“My mother passed away a long time ago that is why I came looking for answers here” he answered with a broken voice “my father told me very little”  
Sister Julienne sat in front of him and taking his hands began to narrate how Mary had become his mother:

“At that time our congregation was not only in charge of births. In the middle of the war we also had to take care of those injured by the bombings. We honestly couldn't cope.

That is why we got three support nurses, Henrietta, Sarah and Mary. Your mother was just married and had agreed to come to the wolf's mouth just to help others. In those months that we worked side by side, between guards and waking hours, we became very close. She was looking for some comfort since she had lost her first pregnancy. Every child she saw, she protected him and made sure he was safe and sound. One night while we were having dinner after a long day at work, the siren began to sound and we knew it was time for shelter. We went out with the only things we were wearing to the nearest shelter since we did not have much time. On the way we met a young woman who was no more than 17 years old. She was screaming in pain while leaning against a car. Between the two of us we helped her to put standing and walk the few steps that separated us from our destination”

“Was that young woman my real mother?” muttered Paul

“It's been so long but I still remember her as if it were yesterday. She had light brown hair and freckles all over her face and now looking at you I can tell you that you have the same look of her, especially her eyelashes “she smiled and continued with her story “It didn't take you long to be born. You were a very cute chubby baby. Despite the sounds of the bombs, that night you slept peacefully while your mother hugged you. Mary and I were next to you making sure everything was fine”

“What was her name?” He asked

“I don't know; she didn't want to tell us her name. I didn’t want to insist too much since we were all shocked and scared by what was happening but in the morning I realized why. When we woke up she was gone. we looked for her everywhere and then we waited for her to appear here but she never did. So, Mary took care of you. She fed you and sang you lullabies until you fell asleep. she didn’t leave your side for a second”

Sister Julienne stood up and turned to see the cross that was on the wall: “I don't know if what happened later was right. I always ask God to forgive me. I did not agree but Mary wanted at all costs to take you with her to Liverpool and that's why she falsified your birth certificate. she called your father and arranged to spend some time in Cumbria”.

“my mother did all that” said Paul astonished by this woman very different from the one he had known

“I knew that with her you would be fine but I did not agree with the way she did it. She could have adopted you legally but she did not want to wait. that's why we stopped talking” she sat down again “I don’t know how she got the sick leave and after that I never heard from her again”

Paul started to cry. After spending so much time trying to bury all his feelings, he was finally able to vent and know the truth. He didn’t understand why they had hidden his origin from him. Despite everything he loved Mary even much more than before and he would never know the reason since she was not there to answer. Perhaps his mother had been afraid that the police would take him away from her or that his biological mother would appear to claim him. Something similar had happened in her neighbourhood with a little girl called Mildred.

Julienne hugged him trying to comfort him: “forgive me for not being able to tell you more things about her”

“Sister, you have helped me a lot. You don't know how much” he said, turning away from her to wipe his tears and making his fake moustache move”

“James you have something” she said pointing to his face

“Sorry sister” he said and he took it off “it is part of my costume. I didn’t want to be seen here”

“I see” she said

“I’m not saying it because of the neighbourhood “he explained “I am famous; don't you know The Beatles?”

“I think the girls have mentioned it” she replied

Paul was surprised because she didn’t know the band in the middle of Beatlemania. He began to tell her about their music and how they had managed to get their first album out. When they left the office and headed to the door they heard the TV blasting.

“Sister can you lower the volume?” said Sister Julianne

“No, soon they will be showing the new song of those boys” replied Sister Monica Joan

“She has already prepared her cookies” said the blonde midwife bringing the tray with the teapot

“Trixie and Barbara also want to listen to the program” added the sister

And at that moment the two girls realized who was the mysterious young man who had come looking for sister Julianne. They both were speechless.

“hey boy, don´t you want to sit and watch the program you too?” said Sister Monica Joan

“I can't I have to leave” Paul replied with a smile

Trixie, the young blonde, approached sister Monica Joan and told her who he was.

“IT CAN'T BE TRUE” she exclaimed with joy “ you have to play us a song, you can't leave like this”

“Sister, James … I mean Paul has said that he has to go” said Julienne

“but it's just a song “she begged him

“well, I can play a song”

“Phyllis has a guitar . I'm sure it won't bother her if we borrow it” said the other girl called Barbara and ran to look for it

In front of the small but very important public that consisted of two nuns and two midwives, Paul gave a small concert in the place where he had discovered the truth about his identity. The truth to which he had run away so long and that in spite of everything had only managed to bond him more with his mother Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the text is all crammed. I will try to fix it later


End file.
